Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is the main protagonist of the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. She's the daughter of Dr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell and was the only teenager seeking revenge from Freddy Krueger while Jason Voorhees was in Springwood. She is portrayed by Monica Keena. History When Lori was fourteen, she was dating Will Rollins. At this time, unbeknownst to Lori, her mother was murdered by Freddy Krueger. The death was witnessed by Will, who thought it was Lori's father who killed her mother. Around the time of her mom's death, the town of Springwood, Ohio developed a plan in order to prevent Freddy Krueger from killing any more of their children. They erased all of the details of his existence and took all of the kids who knew about Freddy and quarantined them at Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital to keep them from spreading the word about him. These kids were given Hypnocil to protect them from Freddy Krueger. Lori's father, Dr. Campbell, was instrumental in erasing Freddy from the town and was responsible for committing the children to Westin Hills; including Will. Dr. Campbell then lied to Lori about her mother's death, telling her that Mrs. Campbell was killed in an auto accident. This was done to protect her from the knowledge about Freddy. Dr. Campbell also did not tell Lori about Will's committal. Lori then just believed that Will left. Freddy vs Jason At the beginning of the film, Lori is having a drinking party with her friends Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. Unknown to them, Jason Voorhees is lurking outside of her house, which just happens to be 1428 Elm Street, the house that Nancy Thompson and Jesse Walsh lived in. When Gibb is about to go on a beer run, her boyfriend Trey Cooper and his best friend Blake show up at the house with beer. Although Gibb is happy, Lori becomes upset when she is told that Kia set this meeting up so Lori can date Blake. Lori, however, is very repulsed by Blake. During the night, Trey and Gibb go to a bedroom to have sex. While the others are downstairs, Jason brutally murders Trey. The remaining four teenagers run out into the street where they happen upon Deputy Stubbs. While the police are investigating, Lori overhears one of them mention the name "Freddy Krueger." Later, at the police station, Lori is left in a room after questioning. She tries to remember the name and when she finally recalls that it is "Freddy," she falls asleep. Lori has a dream in which she comes across a girl with her eyes cut out. The girl tells Lori about Freddy and to spread the word about him, saying it is all right to be scared. Freddy then finds herself at the door to her house. She sees the Jump Rope Children singing the One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You song. Freddy then jumps out at Lori, causing her to wake up. The following morning, Dr. Campbell slips some Hypnocil into Lori's orange juice. She refuses to drink it, though. He insists that she stay home from school since she hasn't slept at all. Lori then dozes off and suddenly wakes up when her father morphs into Freddy Krueger. Lori leaves for school without drinking the juice. At school, Lori is informed by Kia and Gibb that Blake was murdered as well. The official explanation given by the police is that Blake murdered Trey and his father before committing suicide. In the hallway of the school, she is approached by Charlie Linderman, a dorky student who has an unrequited crush on her. Linderman tries to tell Lori that he is sorry for the trauma she has had to go through but is interrupted by Kia, who tells Linderman that Lori "doesn't have time for date a dork." Dejected, Linderman leaves Lori alone. Later, Lori is invited to a rave by her friends but does not want to go. Then she tells everyone in the school hallway about her dreams, describing Freddy Krueger in detail. When she begins to sing the jump rope song, Mark Davis shows up and explains that Freddy comes in people's dreams to kill them. He is then joined by Will Rollins, who tells Mark to stop scaring Lori. Overcome by all of this, Lori faints. Later that night, after recovering, Lori is in a cornfield at the rave with Kia and Gibb. While Kia is off getting them drinks, she is approached by Linderman. He offers to get her a drink but is again interrupted by Kia, who returns with a drink. Kia then continues to insult Linderman, who finally stands up to her while Lori stands by with a surprised but impressed look on her face. Lori then spots Will at the rave. In order to keep Linderman occupied (and likely respecting him now for standing up to her), Kia invites him to dance. Will then talks to Lori and explains that he has been at Westin Hills ever since he left. He tries to explain to her about when he saw Lori's dad murder her mom, but they are interrupted by Kia who convinces them to dance. While they are dancing, Jason Vorhees shows up at the cornfield and immediately kills two students, Shack and an unnamed teammate of his. Shack is murdered in plain sight, with a flaming machete thrown through his body. Immediately, Jason, covered in flames descends upon the rave, causing massive carnage. Kia, Will, Linderman and Lori rush out of the rave, spotting Gibb's body on the way out. However, they are unable to mourn right away due to the presence of Jason. After Will drops off all of the other friends at their homes, he and Lori stop outside of Lori's house in Mark's van in the rain. Lori wants to go inside, but Will explains to her that her dad killed her mom. Lori is unsure how to react until Dr. Campbell shows up and bangs on her window, demanding her to get out of the car. Will gets out of the car and is attacking by Dr. Campbell. Lori, frustrated and scared, runs into the house. On her way up the stairs, Lori is stopped by her father. She asks Dr. Campbell if her mother did die in a car accident and he says that she did. Lori then asks for proof in the form of a death certificate. She also asks if he works at Westin Hills and Dr. Campbell confirms that he has done consulting there. Shocked and realizing that her father knew about Will being committed all these years, Lori demands to know why her father has been lying to her. Dr. Campbell suggests that they are both too tired and that they should talk about it in the morning. He offers her pills to help her sleep. Lori, however, tells her father that she doesn't want to sleep. Dr. Campbell responds by saying they will talk about it in the morning and orders her to do as he says. Lori, now convinced that she cannot trust her father, runs up the stairs and locks herself in her room. She exits the house through the window as her father tries to break down the door. She runs into Will and the two leave in the van. Convinced that they cannot trust any of the adults, Will suggests that they go and find Mark due to the fact that he is the expert on Freddy. Lori and Will go to find Mark but they arrive when Mark is sleeping and being attacked by Freddy. Before their eyes, Mark's face is slashed and his body is set on fire. Freddy writes "Freddy's Back" ironically on Mark's back in burned flesh. Lori and Will gather Kia, Linderman and Bill Freeburg into Mark's basement to discuss what they need to do about Freddy and Jason. Unbeknownst to her, Lori falls asleep while sitting on the couch. Her friends decide to tie her up and sacrifice her to Freddy. When they try, her father appears and tries making out with her but reveals himself to be Freddy. Lori grabs his ear, screaming, and is woken up by her friends. She had pulled Freddy's ear out of the dream and she drops it on the floor where it turns to maggots. Deputy Stubbs, who had showed up to help, stomps the maggots out. Will mentions Hypnocil and the friends look it up and discover it is a pill that suppresses dreams. The group decides to go to Westin Hills to look for Hypnocil. At the hospital, the team splits up. Will and Lori come across a string of comatose patients who never stopped dreaming and were given too much Hypnocil. Lori, disgusted by this, wonders who could have done such a horrible thing. Will informs her that her father's name is on one a patient chart, much to her horror. They continue to explore and eventually find Freeburg, possessed by Freddy, pouring all the Hypnocil into a sink. Jason then attacks, causing the friends to flee. Freeburg, still possessed by Freddy, empties two synergies of tranquilizers into Jason, putting the masked killer to sleep. This costs Freeburg his life, however, as Jason cleaves him in half being falling unconscious. They all load Jason into the van and proceed to take him to Crystal Lake. Lori's plan is to go into her dream and pull Freddy out. Her hope is that Jason will win and with Freddy defeated, Jason would have no reason to return to Elm Street. Lori takes some tranquilizer and goes into the Dream World. She witness Jason's death at Camp Crystal Lake, although she sees Freddy at the camp trying to kill him. Jason eventually wakes up and is pulled out of the dream. Seeing Lori, Freddy then switches his focus to her. Although she grabs him, he teleports her in the dream to her house. Entering the house, Lori sees her father trying to kill her mother. At the last minute, however, it is revealed to her that Freddy was killing her mother and Dr. Campbell was attempting to attack Freddy with a knife. While Will tries to wake Lori up, she is captured by Freddy who is about to kill her. Jason attacks the cabin Lori is in and it is set on fire. While having her body dragged out, Lori's hand falls into the fire. This causes her to wake up and she grabs Freddy and pulls him out of the dream. As Freddy and Jason fight, Will tries to get Lori to get in a boat and leave. She then reveals it was Freddy who killed her mom and her dad was trying to protect her all this time. Due to Freddy interfering in both of their lives, she vows she will not leave until she sees him dead. In between fights with Jason, Freddy eventually meets up with Lori and makes to kill her for bringing him out of the dream world. He is distracted by Kia, though, which gives Lori and Will a chance to run. They go over to a peer and cover it with kerosene. They set fire to the peer and watch as Freddy and Jason rip each other apart. An explosion blows them both into the water. Thinking the fight is over, Lori and Will hold each other. They then hear footsteps approach and look up to see Freddy holding Jason's machete. Freddy is about to kill Lori until Jason pops out of the water and impales Freddy with his own glove still attached to his severed arm. As Jason falls back into the water, Freddy drops the machete and falls to his knees. Lori then picks the machete up, yells "Welcome to my world, bitch!" and decapitates Freddy. His head and body fall into the water. Will and Lori then leave what's left of the campground, wounded but alive. Deaths Her Death (Alternate Ending) Lori was originally going to die as revealed in one of the movies alternate endings: Two months after their encounter with Freddy and Jason, Lori and Will were in bed, about ti have sex for the first time. However, when Will got on top of Lori, she is horrified to see that it was actually Freddy in disguise. Will's hand turned into Freddy's glove, and in the final seconds before the credits role, Freddy kills her. This ending was scrapped when it proved unpopular with the test audiences. Comic Death Lori reappears in the comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, which took place five years after Freddy vs. Jason. She and Will decide to drive to Camp Crystal Lake in order to make sure that Jason and Freddy are really dead. Unfortunately, once they arrive there they are attacked by Jason Voorhees. After Lori discovers Will gutted and hung up on the roof of a wooden house, Lori tries her best to fight off Jason with a chainsaw. Despite her efforts, Jason kills her by driving a knife into her forehead, This comic is considered non canon by many of the Nightmare on elm street fandom Community and therefore Lori isn't considered officially deceased on this wiki. Trivia *Lori is the first Nightmare heroine to have cut Freddy's head off, followed by Nancy Holbrook in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film). *Lori is the third Nightmare heroine that wasn't featured on the film's poster. *She also lived in the same house as Nancy Thompson's family from the first Nightmare film, 1428 Elm Street. *The character of Lori Campbell was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *Although Lori survived her initial encounter with Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs. Jason, everyone's favorite hockey-masked slasher finally caught up with her in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash where he cleaved her head in two with his trusty ole' machete. This is a non canon death. *Actress Monica Keena has also appeared in the films Snow White: A Tale of Terror, The Devil's Advocate, Left in Darkness and the remake of Night of the Demons. She also played a character named Holly Newman in the "Deja Boo" episode of Ghost Whisperer. External links * Other Wikias * * * * Lori Campbell at the Freddy vs. Jason wiki. Navigation Category:Girlfriends Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Jason Voorhees' victims Category:Survivors Category:Crush Category:Supernatural characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Film characters